Slytherin
by more.drarry.please
Summary: When Lucius Malfoy is once again disloyal to the dark lord, Fenrir Greyback decides it's time for punishment. Rather than turning Lucius to a werewolf, though, he bites Draco. Draco, not wanting to ruin his reputation, goes to the only person he knows that might just help him. Harry Potter. (Drarry, Wolfstar, Romione) This is also published on wattpad under the user MarsbarsMiranda
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So the premise of this is what would happen if Harry was sorted into Slytherin, with a few added concepts like drarry, werewolf!draco and wolfstar. Enjoy!**

 ***Assume everything up to this point was the same**

"Harry Potter" the professor's voice echoes through the hall. Chatter rises among the many students. I've already forgotten I'm famous. Ron pats me on the back and I walk through the small amount of students waiting around me.

My palms are sweating as I sit down on the rickety stool. What if I'm in Slytherin.

It does not choose instantly like it has for some others, it waits. The silence is creeping up on me until I almost jump when the hate begins speaking in my head.

"You don't want to be in Slytherin, eh?" the hat pauses. "I'm sorry Harry, but.. Slytherin is best for you. You will do great things"

I'm focusing on Gryffindor as hard as I can, not Slytherin.. not Slytherin

"SLYTHERIN!"

McGonagall lifts the hat. I slowly walk towards the table of people standing up and cheering for me. Draco Malfoy looks proud of himself. I'm forced to sit across from him as I am the second Slytherin.

"We got Potter!" He shouts.

"Listen here Malfoy, just because I'm in your house doesn't mean I'm going to be your friend." I figure it's best to set the record straight right away. I do not need him dragging me into places I don't want to be.

"Okay Potter, if you want to be like that, go ahead, but life's not going to be very fun for you now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay! We're starting with the goblet of fire - this being the train ride to hogwarts. Everything has been mostly the same other than Harry is slightly less close with Ron and Hermione, and wolfstar happened at the end of POA (or at least Harry became aware of it xD) - sorry for skipping over that btw, I might write it as a one shot sometime? Let me know if you'd read that. Oki I'm gonna actually write now... enjoy!**

"I just can't believe-" Hermione is cut off by the compartment door being violently opened. I look, and as expected, Draco Malfoy is standing over us.

"Potter."

"What do _you_ want?"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Now." Draco grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my seat. "It's important."

I let him drag me out of the small carriage, I can't lie, I'm curious to see what's so _important_ that he needs to talk to me right now.

"I don't even know why you hang out with them." He said. still holding my arm as he speed-walked. "Looks terrible on Slytherin."

"If that's why you brought me out here." I stop moving.

"I would've, but that's not why." He looks at me. "Let's go."

We walk to the end of the train, reaching the last empty compartment. Draco's stuff is all over the seat. He shoves it all to one side and sits, gesturing for me to sit across from him.

"Listen, Potter. No one can know what I'm about to tell you. No one. Not even your stupid Gryffindor friends. This is between us and ONLY us."

I shake my head bit. "Okay."

"My father was supposed to be part of the attack at the world cup."

"Okay."

"He left the grounds before the attack."

"Okay."

"Stop saying okay!!"

"ok--"

"No." Draco licked his lips. "Anyway, that wasnt the first time he was disloyal to Voldemort."

"Voldemort is dead, Malfoy."

"Exactly! That's why he left early. He thought it didn't matter anymore."

"But it does. Cool. Why are you telling me this?"

"These death eaters, who believe they have to follow someone who's probably never going to come back, believe every death eater should still follow him."

"Yes I get that!! Why are you telling me??"

"My father was punished." Draco sat up. "But to punish him..." He closed his eyes, sighing. "They punished me."

"Great. I still don't know--"

"Lupin is a werewolf, correct?"

"You're not telling me that..."

"I am, Potter." We break eye contact as he looks downward. "I'm.." his voice cracks, he begins whispering "a werewolf."

I can't help feeling bad for him. Imagine dealing with that. I don't say anything, I let him cry, I don't demand an explanation like I normally would.

A couple of minutes pass by. "Fenrir Greyback did it." he sniffled. "Father doesn't know."

"Wasn't it his punishment, though?"

"Apparently!" Draco said angrily. "I can't believe they would do this!!"

He was suddenly quiet again, more tears falling from his shining, grey eyes. "I don't want to tell him."

"Draco..."

"Did you just call me Draco?"

I had called him Draco. What the hell? Since when did I call him Draco? Think of him as Draco?? "I guess I did?"

His pink lips smile at me weakly.

"He'll be angry."

"Why would he be? It's not your fault."

"He'll be angry I didn't tell him immediately."

"Oh."

He sighs. "Yeah."

We sit in silence.. not an awkward one, though.

My mind is going crazy. Why did he suddenly trust me? What can _I_ do to help him?

"So you told me because you know I helped Lupin?"

"That, and the fact that there's no one else."

"No one else?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, they wouldn't understand."

"Blaise? Pansy?"

"Pansy? I hope you're kidding. And Blaise..." He stops and starts a new sentence. "Let's just say I don't want this going around anywhere."

"So why me then?" I look away. "All we've ever done is fight. I could betray you right now, tell _everyone_ you're a werewolf to get you back for all of the public embarrassment you've given me."

"You wouldn't do that." He says "and, Harry... I don't want to fight with you anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I haven't really updated often - BUT! Good news if you're enjoying it. I'm participating in NaNoWriMo in July, (in which you are challenged to write 50,000 words in a month) and this is my project! So there will be a lot of updates! (if I'm successful and don't get lazy haha). I also would like to clarify, this is quite vague when it comes to most things that are in the books, and it will skip some important events unless they are changed in a significant way, because it does follow the general same story as the original series, and I assume you know the basics of that because... well, you're reading this. So the bulk of this will be Drarry related or Draco related. Oh, and 1 more thing - none of this is edited. So if the writing is shitty and the prose are terrible, I know, and I'm sorry. Maybe I'll edit some time. Haha okay go enjoy the story now.**

 _Sirius,_

 _How are you doing? I just got to Hogwarts and I already have a problem. I thought you might be able to help me._

 _A friend of mine, he was bitten by a werewolf. I don't know what to tell him._

 _Last year, when Remus was about to become a wolf, you asked him if he had taken his potion. Does that potion help you maintain self-control? If so, how can I brew it? Please get back quickly. Thank you so much._

 _Harry_

I wasn't too happy with how the letter turned out, but it was urgent. I took the scrolled letter to the owlery. Sirius has already told me not to use Hedwig, as her white feathers are to trackable.

"Take this to Sirius Black, please." I hand the scroll to an unnamed owl who is perched on the windowsill.

It takes my order, flapping slowly into the sunset "Hurry!" I shout after it. I have to make sure I get a letter back within the week.

I glance at my watch as I slowly walk back to the dungeons, realizing I should probably hurry up, there are only 10 minutes until curfew.

The first floor hall is crowded with confused girls in blue dresses. I push through them, jogging down the stairs. Once I'm through the initial crowd, though, the path to the Slytherin common room is completely clear.

"Potter!" Draco whisper-yells to me. He sits alone at a chess table while only a few older students taking up the sofas.

I go over to him, taking a seat across from him.

"You sent the letter?" He says under his breath. I nod.

"Good." He leans back in his seat, letting the tense atmosphere fade. "This tournament is so stupid."

"I know!"

"Also, 17 and up?! That's only one year. Why bother?"

"Would you have entered if you could?"

"Ugh. No." He pauses. "You?"

"Hell no. I have too much shit to deal with already."

"Like what, Potter! At least you're not a werewolf!"

The chatter in the room stops, heads turning to the pair.

"He was comparing my life to Lupin's" Harry said frantically to cover the truth. One boy shrugged, and they all went back to their own conversation.

"I'm going to bed." Draco's tone was cold. He stood, not tucking the chair in behind him "Talk to you tomorrow."

"'Night" I watch him walk to the boys dorm, resting my head on the wall next me. I don't follow immediately, although there's really no point of sitting out here alone. I try to turn my thoughts to classes tomorrow, but they somehow always leads back to Draco. My letter to Sirius. What's going to come next.

A scroll of paper is dropped on my plate, right in the syrup of my waffle. I peel it off and carefully open it up, trying not to get any of the sticky substance on myself.

"Who's bloody owl was that?" Ron asked, staring at the letter I was trying to read privately.

"Sirius" I mutter.

"What's he say."

"Oh nothing, we're just talking back and forth."

"That's really good, Harry." Hermione says. "That you've got a sort of.. family, now."

I smile at her and go straight to reading the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _I can't question your motives right now, but Wolfsbane is very hard to come by, the ingredients are expensive and the recipe is advanced. If it is really that important, it is best to talk to Professor Snape. Sorry for the brief letter, Harry, I'm not in a good situation right now. I hope you're doing okay._

 _Sirius._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (IMPORTANT): So I've changed the point of view from first person, present tense to third person limited, past tense. This is a casual fan fiction, I'm not even editing it, and it works and flows a lot better for me if I use third person past. It is still limited to Harry's perspective. And I've been asked about how often updates would be - I don't have a specific timing but I'd hope for at least twice a week (likely/hopefully more) Enjoy!**

"I have to go, I forgot my book in my dorm." Harry stood.

"See you at lunch?" Ron said between bites of his breakfast sandwich.

"Obviously." Harry smiled and turned to walk out, stopping for a moment as he wondered if he should tell them he'll be late for lunch. He decides against it and keeps walking, going quickly so he won't have to explain why he stopped in the first place.

Harry's books weren't in the dorm, he just needed an excuse to get out. Draco wasn't in the great hall and he needed to talk to him as soon as possible. If he could get Draco to talk to Snape in potions today, everything would go a lot faster and will be more comfortable for everyone.

Rushing a little too much, Harry made his way to the dungeons, hoping that he would run into Draco on the way. As soon as he thought that, Draco, alone (thank god) came around the corner.

"Potter, why are you coming down here-"

"To talk to you." He cut off Draco. "Get out of the middle of the hall, this is important."

"Your godfather replied?"

Harry nodded. "He doesn't know what to do."

"Seriously?"

"But – He said Snape will."

Draco didn't reply, he just stared at Harry like he was joking. It took a good amount of silent seconds for him to realize he wasn't.

"I can't just tell Snape I'm a werewolf!" He said it sharply, but also in a whisper.

"Well..." Harry didn't expect a response like that. He figured Draco would thank him for the help, if anything. "I'll come with you, or tell him for you..."

"Yeah like that's any better. Then he'll just know that we're..." He stopped. "That you're helping me."

"Were you going to say friends?"

"No..." Draco said.

Harry smiled a little. Friends... "Whatever. You're gonna have to tell him, I can't just let you be a wild werewolf every month."

"Listen, Potter, Snape is kind of 'friends' with my father. If he finds out, he'll tell him!"

Harry was at a loss, but he needed Snape to supply potions. There was no other way. "Maybe it's better that he tells them. That way you don't have to worry about doing it." Draco rolled his eyes. "Seriously! He's going to have to find out eventually."

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to Snape." He paused. "But you're coming with me."

Thankfully, potions was Slytherin and Hufflepuff rather than Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry didn't need Hermione and Ron knowing he was helping Draco Malfoy. They both hate him, they believe that Harry hates him, it just wouldn't be a good situation. What if he told them, they left him, then Draco decided he didn't need help. Then what?

They filed through the door, and Harry 'accidentally' sat next to Draco. They were at the back, no one could see them other than Snape. About halfway through the class, Draco whispered something to Harry.

"What?"

"Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"No. We can't put something like this off."

"Fine." Draco turned back to the teacher. Snape would tell Harry off immediately whenever he talked to Ron in class, but said nothing when he talked to Draco. He'd obviously noticed they were talking, too. It shows the favouritism he really has. He didn't want to take points from Slytherin, and he particularly likes Draco. Harry knows why now, he's friends with Lucius Malfoy. If he got mad at Draco, Lucius would find out.

Class was slow (as usual) and rather than running out at the bell, he stayed seated, making sure Draco did too. The class was empty, and Snape was muttering something to himself as he used his wand to clean the potion supplies students had left lying on the tables. Draco looked at Harry, shaking his head a little, fear in his grey-blue eyes.

"Go." Harry mouthed, pushing him towards Snape.

"Erm, Professor?"

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering." He paused for maybe a bit too long. "If you knew anything about werewolves?"

Snape stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Draco.

"Specifically, how to make it a... controllable thing?"

"Why must you know?"

"I think you know, sir." He said warily.

"Potter!" Snape and spotted Harry, who was still sitting at his seat. "Are you eaves dropping."

"Yes, sir." Harry stood. He knew Draco didn't wantSnape to know they were... 'friends.' "I'll just go, then."

"Yes, you will 'just go then'." Harry slowly walked out, making eye contact with an obviously nervous Draco. "5 points from Slytherin!" He called as Harry shut the door behind him.

The stress began building up as he leaned against the wall waiting for Draco to come out. He didn't even know why. It's not like he was close to Draco, but, he cared about him so much. Someone who had bullied him for years, hurt his friends, and yet, here he was, hoping this boy would be better than okay.

The door burst open. "So what did he say?" Harry said. Instead of giving him, an answer, though, Draco stormed by, ignoring him completely.


End file.
